


Truth of Heart

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, adrien goes by aurelie in this fic, alyadrien, trans girl adrien, trans girl chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Chat Noire and Rena spend time together post-patrol // Alya shares a little secret





	Truth of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickerbotter (Wick_Charmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wick_Charmer/gifts).



> A big thanks to @wickerbotter on tumblr for commissioning this! I hope you like it!
> 
> Note: The name Aurelie was chosen for use by @wickerbotter.

Chat Noire heard someone land beside her, her cat ears flicking back at the sound. She grinned, but didn’t look away from the city’s skyline. She didn’t have to, to know that Rena Rouge had come to play.

“It’s not your night to patrol, you know,” Chat said when Rena sat down next to her.

“It’s not yours either,” the fox hero pointed out, a smile in her voice. “Today’s Ladybug’s patrol, and we both know she finished up an hour ago at least.”

“Alright, you caught me red handed. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re out and about. Or how you knew I was.”

Rena didn’t reply right away, instead letting her hand eclipse Chat’s in that special way, the way that was for the two of them and no one else.

“I saw you pass by my house,” she answered. “I love when we hang out.” She said it so simply, like it were the most obvious thing in the world. And, maybe it was.

Chat hummed and turned her hand over, letting their hands fall into an embrace. Her thumb rubbed a circle on the back of Rena’s, and for a moment, the sounds of the city around them faded. Rena laid her hand on Chat’s shoulder, and everything felt...

Right.

Being with Alya always felt right.

Rena sighed, content, and leaned into her side, the two of them watching the skyline together. Chat wished the night would never end, finding the moment she sat in to be too perfect to leave in the past.

The night went on.

* * *

 

When class started the next day, Aurelie had to stop herself from pulling Alya into a hug at the sight of her. That was an everyday thing now that they dated under the mask, and Aurelie struggled with keeping her identity secret when the person who made everything okay was  _right there_.

Still, though, she did her best to put on her polite smile and greet her like anyone else, save for Marinette, would.

“Morning, Alya!” she exclaimed, unable to hide all of the happiness that brewed inside. As an afterthought, she hastily tacked on, “Marinette, Nino!”

A chorus of mornings chimed from each before they went back to their own little things- though Aurelie did notice Alya’s gaze linger on her for longer than the others’. She shrugged it off. Wishful thinking and all that.

When she settled in at her seat and faced the board, Aurelie prepared herself for another full day of school work and after school activities planned for her.

A few minutes into homeroom, though, something odd happened. Something- a bug?- had touched her neck. She rubbed at the spot, and, not seeing anything come from her hand, focused back on Mme. Bustier.

Seconds later, she felt the little pin-prick again, and slapped her hand down. She looked back, searching for any sign of an insect or  _something_ \- and caught Alya’s eyes.

Alya’s eyes, which darted over to Marinette several times until Aurelie herself looked over, and found herself being handed a note.

 _‘From Alya,’_  Marinette mouthed, and went back to doodling in her sketchbook. Alya winked, and put her own focus back on her phone, which was pretty well hidden behind the pages of her notebook.

Pretending like nothing had happened, Aurelie slid the note under her tablet and, glancing up to make sure she wouldn’t be caught, opened it.

_patrol was fun last night :) let’s get food next time <3_

Aurelie’s focus did not return to their teacher that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
